Access communication networks are used to provide communication network services in a local area or in a regional area. For example, cable television companies use access networks to provide services, e.g., video service, Internet service, and/or telephone service, in a local or regional area. As another example, telephone companies use access networks to provide services, e.g., telephone service and/or Internet service, in a local or regional area.
Access communication networks conventionally use electrical cables to connect a customer premises to the remainder of the access communication network. For example, cable television companies conventionally use coaxial electrical cables to connect customer premises to the remainder of the company's communication access network, and telephone companies conventionally use twisted-pair electrical cables to connect customer premises to the remainder of the company's communication access network.